1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that can be used to measure the orientation and position of a golf club face. The present invention particularly relates to a golf club face measurement device that is portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers often wish to measure the orientation and/or position of a golf club face in order to more accurately fit their golf club equipment to their unique swings, for example. The golf industry has provided many devices that can be used to measure a golf club face, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,426, 2,912,762, 2,973,581, 3,631,602, 4,094,072, 4,245,392, 4,875,293, 4,977,680, 5,105,550, 6,363,620, 6,449,860, 6,508,007, 6,941,670, 7,010,965, and 7,164,473.
One disadvantage of prior art devices is their lack of portability. Many of these devices are large, heavy, and in many cases permanently or semi-permanently mounted to a work bench. In addition, many of these prior art devices are meant to be both a measurement and adjustment tool. Furthermore, many of these prior art measurement devices provide information only about loft and lie. These prior art measurement devices also can be very expensive to build and/or purchase. For example, the Coordinate Measurement Machine, or CMM, which is a piece of laboratory equipment routinely used by golf club manufacturers to measure golf club geometry, can cost several hundred thousands of dollars.
Ultimately, the prior art has failed to provide an optimized, portable golf club measurement device that can be purchased or made inexpensively.